


Love like art, must always be free.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Morning After, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: Toni wakes up in Cristiano's bedroom after a night he can barely remember. What happened to him? Why is he lying there naked and more importantly: why is Cristiano naked too?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for a while now. Mostly because I've never made a story from Toni's POV before, and he's always a bit of a mystery to me. Which is good in a way, because I can then write him however I like. He only has Leon as a child in this story. And yes he is married. 
> 
> This is not a cheating story as you might expect. I hate cheaters.  
> I hope you like this, let me know if you do. 
> 
> Oh and I always love to write Cris with OCD traits. It's my guilty pleasure. It's always fun to write Cris period, because I never know who he really is. He's a question mark too. 
> 
> Possessive Lucas is one of my favorite things in the world. I love him and Toni the most as a ship. I can't see Toni with anyone else honestly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Si claro means: yes of course.

_Madrid, April 2016._

 

 

 

Toni Kroos was not a _bad_ person, rationally he knew that.  
He was decent, a good father, a loyal husband and a great teammate and friend. And yet at this moment he had never felt more like the most miserable human being alive.

Waking up in Cristiano's bedroom after a night he could barely remember with a raging headache that told him he had drank far too much for his own good.

The naked form of the sleeping Portuguese that was draped against his back however, left little to the imagination. Fuck he was going through the nine circles of  _hell_ for this.

What in the holy fuck had he done? How in the world had this happened to him? He was happily married, or at least he liked to think so, he had a wonderful son and a great family life.  
What had possessed him to cross that one sacred line he had always swore to himself he would never pass.

How had he suddenly forgotten his marital vows? Loyalty and trust were the two basic foundations to any good marriage and until this day he had never even thought about cheating on Jessica. _Never_.

What the fuck had he done? Had he just thrown it all away for a meaningless one night stand? He would never see his son again if Jess would be really vengeful toward him.

He couldn't even recall how he had ended up in Cris' house, a place he seldom ever went unless he got invited to one of his epic barbecues or pool parties. But he couldn't remember accepting an invite or going to his house in the first place, which was odd.

When Cris stirred at his side, it dawned on Toni that the striker's lips were plastered seductively against his collarbone. The warm breath Cristiano let out burned like lava onto Toni's skin, making him instantly hard, something else he had never seen coming.

Since when was he attracted to men? Yes the Spanish clique consistently flirted with him all fucking day long, especially Isco and Lucas, but Toni considered himself to be one hundred percent straight. As boring and plain as vanilla ice-cream. Not expressive and cheerful like Marcelo, nor charismatic and warm like Sergio. He was just Toni, the most average one of the group. 

He had never shown any interest in men, not even in one as appealing as Cristiano, he had never experimented with kissing boys when he was younger like some of his teammates had. Toni had never done anything even remotely like this.  
And now he was awakening in Cristiano's strong and yet feathery soft arms. God only knew how that had come to pass. The startling thing was that a part of himself felt curious to explore more of Cris' surprisingly soft skin.

Because of course Toni had noticed the Portuguese's striking and alluring looks, he wasn't exactly blind to beauty.  
In fact, Toni appreciated everything that was aesthetically pleasing to the eye. To him, everything could be considered as art.  
Toni had always adored all forms of art.

Seeing old paintings and buildings made him feel as if he could live in the history books for a while, forgetting all about the mundane of the present day.

Football could be considered a form of art as well, with Cristiano at the front as its primary precise, yet _stunning_ sculptor. The one who painted history with his own two feet. Who achieved the absolute impossible by sheer determination and perseverance.

Toni didn't think that he would ever meet a player that he admired more than the overachieving, self criticizing Portuguese. At first his level of training and practice had seemed ridiculous to him, but now that he knew Cris he understood why he did it.

Why he pushed himself so hard. Why nothing would ever be good enough for him. Football was Cristiano's way of filling a void in his heart, one that had been etched into him when his father had passed away.  
He had started his personal mission to always aim for the stars after he lost him. To never settle for second best. Hoping to make him as proud as possible.

However Cristiano's OCD traits ensured that he sometimes took things way too far, neglecting his own needs in the road to success. He seemed to forget he was a human being himself sometimes, playing through pain when he shouldn't, pushing himself at the wrong times when he ought to take some rest.  
The team all silently had been worrying over him for years now, ever since he had hurt his knee so badly that it would never fully heal again. But they could never say that to him. Not to _him_.

So they kept their mouths shut and cringed every time he went to the ground, praying that it would not be the final straw that would break him.

That Cris was clearly bisexual wasn't a well kept secret.

However Toni ending up in bed with him, butt naked as he had been on the day he was born, now that hadn't been on his list of things he hoped to achieve someday. Winning the Balon d'Or _sure_ , sleeping with one of his teammates ummm no.

If he would have ever gone there with a guy, Lucas would be much higher on his list than Cris would have been. For the simple reason that Toni trusted Lucas and genuinely liked the younger winger. He was very fond of him. Lucas could make him smile when nobody else could.  

He was one of those guys that he would tell his darkest secrets too, only because he was be convinced that Lucas would never turn on him. Lucas was a nice kid and Toni knew that he had strong feelings for him, which was complicated for both of them. 

To make it worse it lead to Isco constantly flirting with Toni to rile Lucas up for his own amusement. Toni didn't appreciate that. Unsurprisingly neither did Lucas.

Toni liked Isco but not like that and he felt bad that he and Morata were always picking on Lucas for his crush, exploiting his weaknesses.

As he shook the thought of Lucas out of his mind, Toni's brain finally seemed to radiate coherent thoughts again and functioned rationally as ever. It seemed that the cloud of drunken haziness had lifted.

Reality was that he needed to get out of this bed as soon as possible, preferably without waking Cris, because that would be the most awkward wake up call ever, and then he needed to find a way to get out of this villa without Cris, his dogs or his son spotting him. A challenge on its own.  
You couldn't sneak up on people with dogs. They always knew you were coming.

He twisted to his right, moving as silent as a mouse and found a way to untangle himself out of Cris' death grip without waking the best player in the world. Thank god for small mercies, he pondered.

He only then noticed that he himself was naked as well which made his cheeks flush in embarrassment, so he spend the next few minutes scrambling for his clothes in the early dawn light that peered through Cris' curtains.

When he checked the alarm clock he panicked, it was nearly six. He had to hurry up, Cris had always been an early bird and would be up in minutes if he didn't run for his life.

It was a school day and Junior always got up a little after seven.  
He accidentally put on Cris' pair of jeans but decided to leave it when he saw the older man stirring again.

So he snuck out of the bedroom and treaded downstairs where he was greeted by Cristiano's dogs, who luckily didn't bark at him thanks to their strict training, but started begging him for their breakfast. Toni decided to ignore them.

He checked his phone for any messages from Jessica but his home front was eerily silent, indicating that she had known where he had been staying the night otherwise she would have called him.

So apparently he was suppose to spend the night here, which made his brain go haywire again. He wondered if there were any more of his teammates sleeping in the guest bedrooms nearby. He couldn't imagine that he would go to Cris' house by himself. They weren't exactly close friends or anything like that.

He saw he had missed a few apps from Lucas, asking him where he had gone and if he was okay. The younger Spaniard told him that he was worried over him, begging him to call him as soon as he got the messages.  
So Toni did, because for some reason he desperately needed to hear Lucas' voice right now. More than he needed anyone else for the time being. Which was unsettling to him but he brushed the thought away for his head was already confused enough.

But somehow he had to speak to someone who would never judge him for what he had just done. Or so he hoped.

Lucas picked up at the first beep, using his best English. Toni had never heard him sound so relieved. ''Toni thank god, _shit_ -what the hell happened to you man?''

Toni hesitated and found his throat to be uncomfortably on lockdown at the sound of Lucas' soothing voice. It took him a long moment to find the strength to reply. ''I uh-I-where are you?'' he couldn't tell him what he had done. It would crush Lucas.

''At home, we all left the party at three but I couldn't find you. Cris said you had passed out in a guest room and I was too drunk to check it out for myself.  
But I couldn't reach you and something about it felt off to me. I'm sorry I didn't come for you to take you home. I had promised you a ride,''

''Wait, I didn't bring my car?''  
''Nope, I drove you there,''

''Fucking hell, that means I'm stuck here. I can't get home!''

''Calm down Toni, what the hell happened to you? You sound _horrible_. You can tell me, anything. Do you want me to pick you up?''

''Yes please, and can you hurry? Por favor?''

''Si claro, I'm getting in the car now, but please tell me that you're okay,''

''I'm _not_ Lucas, not even close. I can't tell you-I'm sorry. I'm so ashamed,''

Lucas' voice hardened. ''Did he hurt you?''

Toni sat down on a barstool and was relieved to discover that his ass didn't hurt. So if he had sex with Cris, at least he would not have been a bottom. He hadn't been in pain. Somehow that was a huge comfort to him. ''No! I'm fine, well for as far as I can tell. Just come quickly-por favor,''

''Bueno, I'm leaving now. Hang on,''

When Lucas hung up, Toni felt strangely exposed and alone all of the sudden. It had felt like Lucas had been his warm blanket after a snowstorm that was now being ripped off him once again, leaving him bare to the painful cold.

What the hell had gotten into him suddenly? Why was he facing a sexual crisis out of the blue? He wasn't actual _bisexual_ was he?  
How would he have gone through twenty-seven years on this planet without realizing that he also liked men? It seemed highly unlikely if not plain impossible.

Yes Sergio was freakishly attractive, even pigeons and blind people could see that, and yes Cris was seductive and gorgeous, but still Toni had never felt himself get hard by the thought of sleeping with them.  
He had never fantasized about them sexually.

At least not consciously. He had woken up a lot of times lately from a wet dream, but the content of the dream had been lost on him. He _never_ remembered them. But now he was beginning to worry if he hadn't dreamt about sleeping with men.

Everything he had always so firmly believed in seemed to collapse under his nose. Twenty excruciatingly long minutes after his phone call he saw Lucas' red club Audi pulling up in the driveway, in front of the main gate.  
Toni ran out the door without looking back and jumped in the car, nearly tripping over his own two feet in the process.

Lucas was gaping at him, his trusting chestnut eyes huge with shock and anticipation. ''What are-'' he choked out, but Toni cut him off and wrapped him into an embrace so tight, so consuming that it nearly suffocated both of them.

He clung onto Lucas for dear life as he breathed in his familiar scent and felt his body relax for the first time since he had woken up. ''Did he hurt you?'' Lucas insisted to ask again, tone more threatening and protective than ever. ''No-I don't think so-no,''

''That's not a _definite_ no is it?'' Lucas hissed sharply.

''I guess not,''  
''Why didn't you let me take you home? I offered it twenty times!''

''I don't know Lucas, I don't remember anything from last night okay? Absolutely fucking zero! By the way, how did you manage to drive home when you were that drunk?''

''We took a _taxi_ silly, my Mercedes is still in the garage here,'' Lucas eyes suddenly hardened. ''He slept with you didn't he?''  
The Spaniard's voice was so vicious, so unrecognizable through sheer jealousy that Toni felt himself shrink under Lucas' words.

Seeing how he could never lie to Lucas, he heard himself blurting out words he would have rather not said. ''I don't _know_ okay! I swear. Yes I woke up in his bed, and he was naked. And for some reason I was naked. But I don't know if we...well had sex. I genuinely do not recall if I did,''

He saw Lucas swallowing thickly, as he tried to hide his disappointment but miserably failed. _''You_ were naked?''  
''I'm sorry,''

Lucas snorted bitter as he started the engine and drove away with a bunch of erratic turns. ''For what?'' he spat out, ''I'm not the one who's married to you, you should apologize to Jessica,''

Those words stung like a thousand needles being shoved into his system. ''Lucas-''

''No, just-no. Let it go. I'm taking your drunk, sorry ass home.  
But I cannot believe you were stupid enough to fall for Cris' tricks, we all know he does this! He lures you into his nets if you're not careful. I just can't believe how someone as educated and clever like you could be this stupid as to fall for his fucking mind games,''

''Would you let me finish! I don't know if I slept with him, I literally can't remember it. Nothing might have happened,''

''Sure, you only woke up in _his_ bed naked as we all do at some point of the day. Of course nothing happened,'' Lucas' voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Well when he stated it like that, it was hard to argue against it so Toni fell into a long, brooding silence. ''Are you going to tell her?'' Lucas eventually asked, looking rather pensively.

''Tell her what? I should really talk to Cris first, find out what exactly happened with him before I unnecessarily crush her heart don't you think?''

''I guess,'' Lucas mused as he pulled the car up Toni's driveway. ''I'm sorry,''  
''For?''

''Being a puta, I don't mean it like that. I just-''

''I know, Lucas, I know. It's okay. You are just looking out for me and that's why I trust you more than anyone else right now. More than I trust myself,'' Toni admitted.

That statement made Lucas blush, as he often did whenever Toni complimented him on anything. ''Really?''

''Of course, I've always had complete faith in you,'' Toni swallowed when he stared at his house in the morning light. He could not go in yet.  
Not until he knew what he had done.  
He was going to shatter into two if Jessica saw him like that and maybe confess to shit that he hadn't even done. ''Wait, I can't go in yet. I can't face them like this.  
I think we need to turn around and go back to Cristiano's house to look for the truth,''

Lucas frowned. ''Are you sure?''  
''Yes, sorry for the detour but it's the right thing to do,''

''Do you want me to go in with you?''

Toni nodded thickly, unable to stand the thought of going inside to face Cris without Lucas by his side. Lucas took his hand briefly and held it tight. ''I got your back, always,''

Toni knew that, but felt his throat close up. As if someone had reached into him with an invisible hand to steal his voice from him. ''It's childish I know but-''

Lucas shook his head. ''It's not childish to want a friend to go in with you after what you went through,''  
''You're not just my _friend_ Lucas, you know that. If I want a friend to follow me in there I'll call Luka or Gareth,''

''Then what am I?''

Toni was dancing on waver thin ice. Maybe the residual alcohol was making him much more forward suddenly. ''I like you, more than all our other teammates,''  
Lucas was gasping now, eyes huge and his jaw dangling open. ''You like me? Like you know-like that?''

''I think I do,'' Toni admitted, as he tried to ignore the heat that rose to his cheeks.

''But I thought you were as straight as they came,''

''So did I, but after last night I have to reconsider,''

''Does it turn you on that you might had sex with a man?''

''No, but the idea of being in your arms instead of Cristiano's does make me feel-something. I can't explain it, but it feels like-I don't know.  
You were the first one I wanted to call this morning when I woke up and discovered that I was in trouble.  
I wanted to see you before I even thought about seeing Jess. We've been flirting for months now and it has always stirred something in me, something I professionally managed to subdue and ignore but now-I don't know.  
This changes things for me. I've been thinking about my marriage for a while now, wondering if we hadn't fallen into a rut and I think that we have. I love Jess but lately-and I hate to say this-she bores me.  
We hadn't had sex in ages. She's my best friend and I can't imagine my life without her in it, don't get me wrong but I'm starting to think that we are nothing more than platonic partners now who raise a child. I don't think we have been into each other for a long time now,'' Toni struggled through his words, unable to come up with any coherent thoughts.

He had always had trouble with expressing himself properly. What he said in his nervousness was not always what he meant to say.

''I understand that, but you should not throw it all away with her like that. You love someone, you work it out. Or you at least _try_ to stay together, for Leon's sake,'' Lucas chided, something that surprised Toni.

He had expected Lucas to be jumping up and down with joy after his words but the opposite was true. Even after all this time together, some parts of Lucas were still a mystery to him.

''Why are you-''

Lucas exasperated deep, looking awfully grim. ''Look, my parents divorced when I was very young, because my father suddenly ran away with someone else. He forgot how to step up and be a man to his family.  
When his fling predictably didn't work out he wanted to get back with my mom but she refused him.  
I know what it's like to grow up as a child of divorce, and I wouldn't want to be the cause of Leon going through that as well. You cannot make any decisions now without thinking of your family.  
I want to be with you, you don't even know how badly, but I won't help you cheat on her. If you truly want to leave her and be with me, you have to be certain that it's what you want and that you're in it for the long haul.  
I won't start something with you as long as you are still married. That is not who I am and also not who you are. You are a good man Toni, honorable, smart and loving. I won't help you ruin your image like this, not over me.  
You sort yourself and your family out and then if you still want me, come and find me. I'll be here. But nothing will ever happen between us as long as you wear that wedding ring, for I have my principles too,''

Toni stared at him, amazed. How had he not known that Lucas' parents were divorced? He had never mentioned it to him, and Toni had never asked further about his family life. He loved Lucas for being so attentive to his family and their needs. It meant a lot to him.

So he leaned in and kissed Lucas' feverish forehead briefly. ''You're right, I won't make any decisions right now. Except for the one that forces me to speak to Cris. I need to know what happened there last night. For both our sakes,'' 

Lucas nodded in agreement. 

They drove to Cris' house, rang the bell and parked the car in the driveway when Cris beeped them in. It was now nearly seven-thirty in the morning. Cris would definitely be having breakfast with Junior.

They rang the doorbell and Cris opened it, looking rather bemused to see both of them. ''Hey, did you come by to return my jeans Toni? They look _good_ on you, I have to say,''

Toni blushed furiously and heard Lucas suppress a possessive grunt. ''Uh no, we came by to uh, ask what happened last night. I don't remember much,''  
Cris sighed deep as he eyed them suspiciously. ''Fine, come on in,''

He lead them to the kitchen and offered them a seat at the table. ''Coffee?''  
''Sure,'' Lucas shrugged.

''Where's Junior?'' Toni asked, with a nod to the vacant seat at the breakfast table. ''At my mother's, we had a pool party last night remember? Did you think I would allow him to stay here during a team party? She is taking him to school this morning. So why are you two here?'' Cris asked as he placed two cups of espresso on saucers and handed them to his anxious teammates. He sat down in his white chair and folded his arms together as he waited for them to reply.

Toni avoided his observant gaze as all cost. He was sure that if his eyes met Cris' he would die of shame. Cristiano had looked as pristine and perfect as ever. He noticed that when he had opened the door. 

Not a hair that wasn't tamed with countless layers of gel. His eyes were clear, keen and yet unreadable. For out of all his teammates, Cris was still the only one that Toni could never truly read.

He had a bit of an idea of who the Portuguese really was, but whenever he thought he had broken through the wall, Cris cleverly pulled up another and Toni was thrown off course again. He wondered if there was anyone who would ever truly know Cristiano. If he even knew who he was himself.

''I'm here because I want to know what happened here last night? I can't remember anything and when I woke up I was lying in your bed-naked. And you were naked too so I'm wondering if-'' Toni hackled his way through the sentence as he always did when he was incredibly nervous.

''You're wondering if we fucked?'' Cris filled in the blanks for him, as a broad grin made its way over his face. ''Well yes,'' besides Toni, Lucas was struggling to keep a level face. The jealousy and anticipation were radiating off of his body.

''Calm the hell down Lucas, I didn't sleep with your boyfriend. Well technically I did sleep with him, but we didn't have sex so take a chill pill please. Your face is freaking me out,'' Cristiano sneered, sounding very uneasy, which was unlike him.

''We _didn't_ have sex?'' Toni heard himself ask.

''No, we didn't do anything. Isco had dared you to strip out of your clothes downstairs and you did it.  
Then when everyone passed out, I helped you upstairs and put you down in my bed. You held onto me so tight that I couldn't get you off of me. So I joined you and I always sleep naked, but we didn't do shit. No kissing, no touching, nothing. You were mumbling in your sleep though, saying the most _interesting_ things,''

Toni felt panic arise in his chest. Oh god, oh god. What did Cristiano know? ''What did he say?'' Lucas asked, unable to hold back his curiosity. 

''Shut up! I don't want to know!'' Toni snapped, the question had felt like an accidental knife to the back.

''Oh but I think Lucas will. You said _his_ name, multiple times. You were crying out for him actually,'' Cris announced, looking rather smug.

''WHAT?!!! Lucas and Toni exclaimed at the same time. ''This _cannot_ be happening!'' Toni groaned, as he clutched his head into his hands and buried it against the table.

Lucas instinctively started rubbing his back to soothe him. ''It's okay,''

''It's not okay! I was having dreams about you! And I think I've been having them for a long time now. Sometimes when I wake up at home I-well things happened to me at night,''

''That's classic Toni-talk for describing a wet dream,'' Cris helped out.  
''Will you please shut the fuck up!''

''Hey don't bite my head off Toni, kill Isco if you want someone to blame. He was the one who got you in trouble in the first place,''  
''Of course he did, _fucking_ Isco. Always Isco with his stupid plans,''

''Well to be fair, Sergio encouraged him-as always,'' Cris quipped.  
Toni rolled his eyes. ''Of course, I don't know which of the two is worse,''

''Oh dude, _Sergio_. Definitely Sergio. I'm still pretty sure that half of the reason why Iker left was to escape that lunatic,'' Lucas pointed out.  
''Well _anyway_ , that was all I came here for Cris, to find out what happened,'' Toni concluded.

Cris rolled his espresso cup around in his fingers as his other hand caressed his labrador Marosca gently. ''So satisfied?''  
''I am, and really relieved honestly. No offense to you but I would have hated to cheat on Jess,''

''And yet you are _contemplating_ it right now. Breaking up your marriage I mean,''  
Toni blinked at the older man. ''I can tell by your body language that something is happening with you two. Look we've all seen this coming for ages now all right? It's not a secret that Lucas is in love with you. We all know that. But since what happened today, the events in my bed, you actually finally realize that you feel something for him as well. You have opened your eyes and you are liking what you see. See most people look but they still _see_ nothing. You are an expert in denial Toni, truly. But reality has finally snuck up behind you to screw you in your ass,''

''Cris! For God's sake!''

''What? Better that reality has fucked you from behind then _me_ right?''  
Toni chuckled briefly. ''Good point,''

''I know that this is hard for you. But I want to advice you to take things slowly with Lucas. Being a real man is to step up and take care of your family. You have a young son that needs your love and attention. You cannot just walk out of his life to do whatever you want.  
Being a parent means that you put his needs before your own.  
We can't be selfish. If you want to leave Jessica, you can, but you owe it to Leon to make sure you can say to him later that mommy and daddy did whatever they could to make it work but failed. Go to therapy, figure out what you really want and then make your choice. Be _responsible_ , and yet smart,'' Cris lectured.

''That was actually nearly a copy of what Lucas told me in the car. And you're both right, I owe it to my family to figure out my true feelings before I make any decisions and I will,''

''But Toni?'' Cris pursued. Toni looked up to meet his gaze for the first time since he was inside. It felt safe to do so now. He trusted Cris. ''You are a great parent. Don't ever forget that. You are loving, responsible and incredibly caring. Leon is lucky to have you as a father, no matter what you decide to do,''

Toni swallowed thick, as tears formed in his blue eyes. He could barely force them away. Cris placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. ''Remember that okay?''

''I will, thank you,'' Toni choked out as he embraced his teammate tight. Lucas was looking on with a much milder look in his eyes now. He knew that he and Toni would be okay. Cristiano hadn't taken what was his. Maybe they would be all right after all.

 

_Seven months later._

 

''Can you grab the last two boxes Isco?'' Toni asked as he hauled another heavy moving box into their new house from the garden.

''Yes, coming!'' Isco shouted impatiently, as he stacked the two boxes on top of each other and dragged them inside, looking exhausted. ''Jesus, what did you put into this? Bricks?''

''Those are my _books_ smartass,''  
''I still don't get why I had to help out with this,'' Isco whined.

''Because you owe us a debt remember? You lost that bet,'' Lucas chimed in, as he shoved one of the boxes on the wooden floor.

''What bet?'' Isco joked innocently as he keeled the box with books onto the floor with a loud bang, riling Toni up. ''Be careful you moron! Some of those are ancient!''

''Why do you need so many books anyway, reading is boring,'' Isco complained.  
''To keep me smarter than you, and the bet you lost was the one against Alvaro, stating that we would never end up together. Remember that one?''

''Not really,'' Isco said innocently. Sergio, who appeared out of thin air, knocked him on the back of his head. ''Shut up _cabron,_ ''

Toni grinned at them as they bickered on in Spanish. He decided to take a minute to breath in the view from his new hallway. Lucas stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist as he placed his head against Toni's shoulder. ''Do you like it?''

''I love it,'' Toni mused. He turned around to kiss Lucas' lips briefly. ''I love it because it's ours,''

It had taken Toni a long time to decide what he wanted to do with his family life and the man he was in love with.

He and Jessica had been completely open to each other and they had talked about their options but she had admitted to have feelings for someone else as well and that their relationship had merely been at its ending for a long time now.

So they had divorced three months ago and so far Leon, who was three now, handled it rather well. Perhaps it was easier to do this when he was still small, still Lucas struggled with his own guilt whenever he saw Toni's son.

He felt responsible for breaking up their marriage despite Toni assuring him that it was not his fault. That it would never work in the long run anyway.

Toni knew that his guilt would fade away sooner or later. Having a relationship with a man was different then one with a woman, and yet in many ways exactly the same. Communication was the key to everything and with Lucas he could talk ten times easier than he could with Jess.  
She was still in his life and luckily still his best friend and for that he was enormously grateful.

He needed her in his life. She was an amazing woman. What helped was that Toni had never cheated on her during their marriage, that made her far more compellable to stay friends. For Lucas had kept his promise to never kiss him until he was officially divorced.

It was insanely hard at times, for Toni wanted nothing more than to take what he wanted. What was his. But he was proud of himself for never crossing that line.

Acknowledging to himself how he felt about Lucas had been a struggle. Their relationship had been rocky too, mostly due to their cultural differences, but at night when Toni held Lucas in his arms he had never felt more loved for who he was than ever before in his life.  
Lucas was everything to him. He loved him with all his heart. Without limitations.

The younger Spaniard kissed Toni's cheek and carried him back to reality. ''I love you Toni,''

Toni had heard these words a hundred time and yet whenever he did his heart grew three sizes. ''I love you too. Always...''  
He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Lucas.

 

 

 

 

 

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> I actually managed to make a one shot! Wow that almost never happens. I'm happy to make one seeing how I've got too many stories that are unfinished. I hope you liked it, let me know if you do. 
> 
> Notes and kudos keep me inspired to make more. <3


End file.
